Dimensión Paralela
by Alexa Swan de Cullen
Summary: : ¿Qué pasaría si el elenco de Crepúsculo, se encontrara con los personajes de dicha película? ¿Taylor y Jacob se pelearían por la misma chica? ¿Alice y Bella serian perseguidas por los paparatzis? Descúbrelo en esta historia llena de celos, amor, humor y más
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la magnífica S.M. Yo solo juego con ellos y la trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: EL ENCUENTRO**

**Kristen POV.**

Los flashes me cegaban de sobremanera, ¿Cómo es posible que una persona pueda hacer tantas fotos en menos de un minuto?Desde que salió la película de Crepúsculo hace casi tres años mi vida cambió drásticamente, ahora no puedo salir ni a la esquina porque ya tengo paparatzis detrás de mí como abejas detrás de miel, pero así es ahora mi vida y tengo que terminar de acostumbrarme. El agarre de Robert me devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Estas bien?- me susurro, pues estábamos en la premier de Eclipse.

-Lo estoy- le susurre de vuelta- Solo estaba pensando en cómo Crepúsculo cambio nuestras vidas.

-Sí, fue un cambio algo… drástico- respondió mientras sonreía a las cámaras.

-Lo sé- fue lo único que conteste

-Ahora sonríe- indicó mientras él sonreía también.

Me fue inevitable el sonreír con él, Robert era tan maravilloso que siempre conseguía sacarnos una sonrisa.

Robert me tomo por la cintura y me acerco un poco más a él para las fotos de la alfombra roja. Después de diez minutos más de fotos, vi un destello de luz saliendo de un rincón, mi curiosidad ganó y me separe del resto para ver de qué se trataba, muy lentamente me acerque y me quede totalmente sorprendidaal ver a unas diez personas ahí, estaban rodeando a una más pequeña que tenía en sus manos una cosa redonda de donde salía la luz que llamo mi atención y estaban gritando todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Basta!- grito un hombre.

Me fui acercando lentamente.

-¡Alice, te dije que no presionaras ese botón!- grito esta vez una mujer.- Quiero decir, ¡¿Qué parte de "botón prohibido" no entendiste?!

- ¡Lo siento! Me dio curiosidad- se defendió la que tenía la bola en sus manos.

-¡Ahora, ¿Dónde rayos estamos?!- exclamo una rubia.

Entonces decidí intervenir, me acerque con paso decidido hacia ellos.

-Disculpen- en cuanto hable, todos se volvieron hacia mí con expresiones sorprendidas en sus rostros- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?- termine algo cohibida por sus miradas

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Entonces uno de ellos salió a la luz y me sorprendí más de lo que ya estaba, yo conocía a ese rubio, un rubio de ojos dorados que en realidad era moreno de ojos azules.

-¿Bella?

-¿Peter?

Preguntamos simultáneamente a la vez que me volvía para ver a Peter con el resto de los chicos tomándose fotos juntos. Me volví lentamente hacia la copia de Peter.

-Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia: Mi esposa Esme, mis hijos: Edward y Bella, Emmett y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper- cada pareja que nombraba iba saliendo hacia la luz- mi nieta Reneesme y su novio Jacob.

Yo no lo podía creer… era… era… ¡La familia Cullen! ¡En persona! ¡En vivo y en directo!

-Mi… mi… nombre es Kristen Stewart y yo…

-¿Kristen?- escuche la voz de Robert detrás de mí- ¿Kris, que pasa?- volvió a preguntar cuando ya estaba a mi lado.

-Robert, es… es La… La familia Cullen- intente explicarle moviendo mis manos hacia ellos, pero Robert no volteaba a verlos.

-Kris, cariño, creo que te estas imaginando cosas, mejor volvamos antes de que alguien note que faltamos y…

-¡No!- exclame- enserio Robert, si tan solo vieras hacia tu izquierda…

-Oigan, chicos- nos llamó Bella, que era igualita a mí- no queremos molestar pero, ¿Nos podrían decir dónde estamos?

Robert la miraba totalmente sorprendido y cambiaba su mirada de ella a mí repetidamente.

-¡Wow!- exclamo- en realidad son ustedes.

-Sí, de veritas que si somos nosotros- respondió un chico alto y musculoso al que identifique como Emmett por su tamaño.

-Mmm… claro, están en Los Angeles, California…- informo Robert- Por cierto soy Robert Pattinson.

Edward lo miro y frunció el ceño exactamente igual a como Robert lo hacía.

-¡Pero qué horror! Deben sentirse muy incomodos, emm, nosotros ahorita no nos podemos ir, pero que les parece si llamo a mi chofer para que los lleve a mi casa y cuando nosotros regresemos, podremos aclararlo todo y explicar ciertas cosas-dije en un intento de ayudarlos.

-Me parece bien, nosotros los esperaremos ahí- respondió Carlisle.

Saque mi celular del bolso y llame a David para que trajera la limosina, le di la dirección y todo, en cuanto llego los Cullen se subieron y se fueron.

Me volví hacia Rob y suspire.

-Raro ¿no?- pregunto.

-Bastante, pero tendremos nuestras respuestas luego, ahora debemos volver- le dije empezando a caminar. Él me alcanzo y juntos regresamos a la alfombra roja, al llegarKellan nos vio de manera picara, se acercó a nosotros y me abrazo para posar en más fotos.

-Oigan, ¿no se podían esperar hasta el final del evento?- pregunto.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto Rob.

Kellan lo ignoro completamente.

-Quiero decir, Rob, ya sé que Kristen está muy sexy con ese vestido, pero ¿Tan impaciente estabas?- pregunto burlón.

-¡Kellan!- gritamos ambos.

Él se encogió de hombros y se fue a reunir con Nikki. Luego de un rato más de fotos y entrevistas entramos a la sala para ver la película, todo el rato estuve pensando en los Cullen, ¿De verdad estaban aquí? ¿Existían?Estuve barajando la probabilidad de que me hubiera vuelto loca, pero Robert también los había visto.

Salimos del cine como a las tres de la mañana, y yo corrí hacia los chicos, que estaban hablando de la película.

-Hey- los salude- oigan mañana en la tarde vayan a mí casa, ¿Si? – los invite.

-Claro, amor, ahí estaremos- respondió por todos Ashley- pero ¿Por qué tanta prisa porque vayamos, Kris?

-Mmm, miren no les puedo decir ahorita, pero mañana juro que se van a sorprender- les dije

-Bien, ahí estaremos- dijo esta vez Taylor.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Me aleje de ahí con Robert, me condujo a su auto y me fui con él, porque había mandado mi auto con los Cullen, cuando llegamos a mi casa, Robert hablo:

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- pregunto inseguro.

-¿No quieres pasar? Tal vez podamos hablar con los Cullen un rato- dije en un patético intento de que se quedara.

-Por supuesto- respondió sonriente.

Entramos a la casa y nos encontramos con todos los Cullen discutiendo entra ellos y a una chica de cabellos cobrizos, quien supuse que era Reneesme durmiendo en brazos de su novio, Jacob, que roncaba muy sonoramente, ¿Cómo no se despertaba Reneesme con tanto alboroto?

-Oigan, chicos- les llame

Inmediatamente todos dejaron de discutir y fijaron sus ojos en mí.

-Volví- dije sonrojada por tanta atención.

Emmett, soltó una sonora carcajada y se volvió hacia Bella.

-Hermanita, mira, se parece a ti- le dijo.

-Sí, Emmett, todos nos dimos cuenta de eso- le dijo Bella como si fuera obvio, en realidad si era obvio.

-No, no, me refiero a que parecen foquito de navidad por cualquier cosa- le explico Emmett.

Todos nos quedamos viéndolo sin encontrarle ningún sentido al chiste.

-Amargados- soltó y se volvió hacia una rubia despampanante que supuse era Rosalie.

-Sí, y… ¿Cómo llegaron?- pregunte, mala idea.

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez.

-Oigan- dije

-Chicos- les llamo Robert.

-¡Silencio!- les grite exasperada.

-(…) Es que el profesor longaniza…- dijo Emmett, interrumpiéndose a media frase.

-¿Qué?- pregunte frustrada.

-Nada, nada, profesor longaniza… ¡digo! Kristen- dijo visiblemente nervioso, alce una ceja y lo deje pasar.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- les pregunte.

-Pues en una limusina que tú nos diste, ¿ya no te acuerdas?- dijo Emmett

-Eso ya lo sé- le dije- lo que…

-Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas?- volvió a decir.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte desafiante.

-¿Qué de qué?-pregunto él

-¿Cómo qué de qué?- le pregunte.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué de qué? ¿Con que?- me regreso

-¿Qué?- le pregunte confundida.

-Eso es lo que yo pregunto: ¿Qué?- respondió, lo mire fijamente por unos minutos- ¿Qué?- repitió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que…- iba a responderle pero Bella me hizo seas de que guardara silencio- nada- termine.

-Pues, mira gemelita- avanzo Bella unos pasos hacia mí- Alice, aquí presente, tomo un transportador, que le dije que no tomara y apretó el botón que decía "Prohibido" entonces sentimos un jalón y e nos aquí- termino Bella su relato.

-¿entonces todo es por Alice?- pregunto Robert.

-Sí- respondieron todos los Cullen al unísono.

-Pero, bueno, supongo querrán descansar- dijo Carlisle- han tenido un día muy ajetreado.

-Sí, algo- respondimos.

-Pues, adelante, descansen, mañana aclararemos todo- dijo Edward.

-Bien, gracias, descansen- Dije tomando la mano de Rob y jalándolo conmigo, escaleras arriba.

Una vez en mi habitación, hable:

-Esto es extraño.- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Mucho, en realidad, ¿Qué crees que digan los chicos cuando les contemos mañana?- me pregunto.

-No lo sé, tal vez nos crean locos desquiciados.- supuse.

-Sí- dijo Rob- bueno Kris, yo me voy, seguro quieres descansar.

-Sí, pero Rob son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿Cómo te vas a esta hora?- le dije- Nop de ninguna manera señor, usted no se va.

-Bien, entonces dormiré en el sofá.-camino hasta este pero yo lo detuve.

-No, Rob, ven acuéstate conmigo, al menos hasta que me duerma- le pedí haciendo un puchero estilo Ashley/Alice.

-Kris, no creo que sea una buena idea…- vacilo una poco

-¡Vamos! Porfitas- lo jale un poco.

-Bien- dijo- pero solo hasta que te duermas.

-¡Sí!- grite como niña pequeña mientras aplaudía.

Nos subimos a la cama con toda la ropa puesta aun y hasta que toque las almohadas con mi cabeza no me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, me volví hacia Robert y lo abrace, poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho, él paso su brazo por mi cintura y el otro lo acomodo en mi espalda, mi corazón latía muy rápido por esa cercanía con él y el suyo también, ya que lo sentía en mi sien.

Mañana sería un día un largo, explicarles a los chicos lo de los Cullen, las explicaciones de cómo llegaron aquí y más. Con esos pensamientos me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

** ¡Chicas! Pues, como verán, ya he decido volver con esta historia, muchas chicas me mandaron PM para pedirla de regreso y pues aquí esta... Otra vez... Espero que la disfruten tanto como la primera vez. Y no se preocupen, les pediré algo de paciencia a quienes están leyendo El Regreso, acabo de entrar al colegio y este año es más difícil y debo ponerle mucho empeño, no voy a dejar nada, de hecho ya empece de nuevo con Mi Ángel Guardián, así que, quienes la leen, esperen pronto un nuevo capítulo. Si les pido paciencia, mucha, voy a actualizar pero tal vez me tarde un poco! En fin! Espero que disfruten esta nueva/vieja historia!**

**Las quiero!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen* **


	2. Chapter 2: Guerra de salchichas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. sólo la trama es mía y espero que la disfruten! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Guerra de salchichas**

**Robert Pov.**

-¿Robert?- una suave voz llamo a lo lejos- Robert, despierta.

Me removí en la cama con pereza ¿Por qué me despertaban tan temprano? Sentí como la cama se movió a mi lado y escuche unos pasos saliendo, por fin paz pensé antes de caer rendido otra vez. Estaba soñando que tomaba un gran vaso de agua, pero de repenteaparecía Kristen y me lo regaba todo encima, entonces sentí como algo frio y húmedo comenzaba a bajar por mi cabello y empapaba mi cara y mi camisa, de la nada algo duro y helado se introdujo por mi camisa haciéndome saltar de la impresión y el frío.

Al levantarme me volví hacia la persona culpable de despertarme, me lleve una buena sorpresa al darme cuenta de que era Kristen.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunte, algo molesto.

-Lo siento, es que no te despertabas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien- le dije, no me podía enfadar con ella- ¡Hey! No vas a creer que es lo que soñé.- le dije.

-¿Qué soñaste?- me pregunto entre divertida y curiosa mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Soñé que estábamos en la premier de Eclipse y de repente tú te separabas de todos y entrabas a un lugar apartado y yo te seguía por curiosidad y cuando te alcanzaba te preguntaba si estabas bien y tú me decías que la familia Cullen estaba aquí y que los traías aquí, a tu casa, y después de la premier veníamos y Emmett te decía "Profesor longaniza" y después de unas explicaciones subíamos y tú me pedias que durmiera contigo y nos quedábamos dormidos, veo que esa parte es cierta- termine mirando alrededor.

-De hecho, Rob, todo es cierto, no fue un sueño y yo no soy Kristen, soy Bella- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Resople.

-Claro y yo soy Robert Pattinson- dije adormilado- Espera…- empezaba a estar consciente de las cosas

-Claro…- dijo extrañada- bueno, Rob, te esperamos abajo los chicos no tardan en llegar- termino saliendo de la habitación.

Me quede un momento pensando y poco a poco fui siendo consciente de que me había puesto en ridículo frente a Bella.

-¡Mierda!- grite y escuche unas risas como de campanillas fuera de la habitación, salí y me encontré con Bella.- ¿Qué haces?

-Lo siento, solo quería ver tu reacción cuando te dieras cuenta de las tonterías que dijiste.- dijo muerta de risa.

Antes de que pudiera responder ella desapareció por las escaleras riendo todavía.

-Lo siento- susurre consiente de que me escuchaba.

En el piso inferior escuche una fuerte carcajada de Bella y luego unos pasos subiendo. Unos segundos después Bella volvió a parecer frente a mí.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- me pregunto.

-Tú sabes perfectamente que ocurrió, Bella- le respondí.

-Rob, soy Kristen, no Bella- me dijo, pero no iba a caer otra vez.

-Sí, claro y ayer me encontré a Britney Spears en mi puerta- dije caminando hacia la habitación.

Pero me detuve a medio camino.

-¿Si eres Kristen verdad?- le pregunte cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-Sip, yo soy Kristen, Bella esta abajo con Edward- me dijo mirando el piso.

Maldición.

-Lo siento, Kris, pero todo esto es terrible- le dije volviéndome hacia ella.

-Tranquilo, lo sé, yo cuando me desperté te confundí con Edward- dijo avergonzada.

-Oh!- exclame algo extrañado.

-Sí, lo sé, y cuando iba a saludarlo como a ti, Bella me salto encima- explico mirando a la nada.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Auch- dije.

Ella solo asintió.

-Bueno… será mejor que…-empezó Kris, pero un agudo grito, como de niña, la interrumpió. Miramos la puerta unos segundos para después salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Al llegar a la planta baja, antes de entrar a la sala Kristen se detuvo súbitamente, provocando que yo chocara contra su espalda, ya que iba detrás de ella, comenzó a reírse como loca, y yo guiado por la curiosidad salí de detrás de ella y también empecé a reírme, como todos los que estaban en la sala, por la escena: Emmett sostenía una salchicha y apuntaba en dirección a Kellan, que sostenía un lápiz ambos se miraban desafiantes entonces Emmett hablo.

-Llego la hora, alienígena, no podrás conmigo ni con mi salchicha- dijo Emmett, moviendo su salchicha en dirección a Kellan- Ahora dime, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué estásaquí?- siguió preguntando Emmett.

-¿Soy yo el impostor? ¿O serás tú?- pregunto Kellan con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué me intentas decir?- regreso Emmett entrecerrando los ojos también.

-Pues, que tal vez los alienígenas te secuestraron a ti y te convirtieron en uno de ellos- Esto era increíble, totalmente irreal, yo consideraba a Kellan una persona madura y él… ¡le sigue la corriente a Emmett!

-No… imposible… ¡Se perfectamente quien soy!- grito Emmett, nervioso- o ¿Sera posible? ¿Y si ellos me secuestraron, crearon otro yo y me lavaron el cerebro?- continuocada vez más nervioso.

-Pues nunca se sabe, ¿Verdad?- dijo Kellan mientras se acercaba a Emmett- Tú no eres el verdadero yo, yo soy el verdadero yo.

-¡No, yo soy el verdadero yo!- exclamo Emmett- ¡Tú no eres el verdadero tú! ¡No, no, no, digo…! ¡Tú no eres el verdadero yo! ¡Si no yo!

Empezaba a confundirme de verdad ¿Cómo que Kellan no era el verdadero él y Emmett si era el verdadero él? Era un revoltijo.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Kellan entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Sí, eso creo falso yo!- grito Emmett ¿Falso yo?

-¡Bien, pues entonces saca tu salchicha y peleemos!- grito Kellan.

Acto seguido se pusieron a chocar sus salchichas la una contra la otra, estuvieron un tiempo haciendo eso, Emmett trataba de golpear el pecho de Kellan con su salchicha y Kellan cada vez que Emmett le acercaba la salchicha la mordía hasta que no quedo nada de la salchicha de Emmett entonces Kellan grito.

-¡Soy el ganador! ¡Sabía que yo era el verdadero yo!- grito haciendo el baile de la victoria que consistía en mover el trasero de un lado a otro.

-¡Eso no es justo!- exclamo Emmett jadeando, ¿Cómo podía un vampiro cansarse?- ¡Hiciste trampa!

-¡No, no la hice! ¡Yo soy tu padre!- volvió a gritar Kellan, haciendo una pobre imitación del juguete maligno de Toy Story, levanto sus brazos y la salchicha salió volando hacia uno de los jarrones preferidos de Kristen, donde impacto con tanta fuerza que lo tiro provocando que el jarrón se quebrara en mil pedazos.

Todos jadeamos ante la impresión y Ashley, Nikki, Jackson, Peter, Elizabeth y yo nos volvimos hacia Kristen, que estaba roja de furia, mientras que Kellan se encogía y se escondía detrás de la persona más cercana, que era Alice, la escena hubiera resultado divertida, ya que el enorme Kellan se escondía encogido detrás de la menudísima Alice, pero en ese momento estaba muy preocupado por Kristen y sus nervios. Todos la miramos expectantes en espera del momento y entonces…

-¡Kellan!- grito tan alto que de seguro la habían escuchado hasta china- ¡Ese jarrón me lo regalo mi abuela!

Auch, esto se iba a poner feo…

* * *

** Hola chicas! Lamento la tardanza pero estoy un poco ocupada entonces las cosas no se me venían a la cabeza, pero por ustedes va este capi! Ojala les haya gustado.**

**Me dejaran un lindisisisisisisisismo review? Bueno gracias a todas por su apoyo las quiero muchísimo! Hehehehehe. Oigan! Que creen? ¡En mi casa espantan! Sí lo juro tengo un video en mi cel que las podría dejar heladas!... Pero bueno…! Gracias por su apoyo! Y están cortitos los capítulos pero no soy muy buena en comedia entonces no puedo alargarlos más! Lo siento! :(**

**Nos leemos prontito.**

** Alexa Swan de Cullen **


	3. Chapter 3: Explicaciones yConfusiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. Yo sólo juego con ellos! Espero que lo disfruten. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Explicaciones y… confusiones**

**Bella Pov.**

No podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía ser cierto, no podía creer que por culpa de Alice estuviéramos en esta terriblemente terrible, terrible situación, yo le dije "Alice, no toques ese botón" pero ella dijo "¿Para qué sirve este botooón?", sí así como en la patética caricatura de Cartoon, Dexter, que tiene a su hermana Didi y que todo el tiempo se la pasa diciendo "¿Para qué sirve estebotooón?" y arruinando los experimentos de su hermano, así, igualito, lo juro. Y por eso, ahora estábamos viendo una pelea entre mi gemelita del alma, o séase Kristen, y el mastodonte, o séase Kellan.

-¡Idiota, ese jarrón me lo regalo mi abuelita, Petunia!- grito Kristen.

-¿Tienes una abuela llamada Petunia?- pregunto tontamente Kellan-¿Por qué no la llamaron mejor, Rosa o Margarita, o tal vez Orquídea? ¡No! ¡Ya sé! ¡Rosácea!- se burló.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi abuelita?- pregunto Kristen lentamente.

Vaya, iba a correr sangre en este mismo instante y ¡yo estaba más que lista para limpiarla!

-N…No- tartamudeo Kellan, dándose cuenta del problema en el cual se había metido.

-¡YA VERAS, KELLAN!-grito Kristen, lanzándosele encima a Kellan, pero Robert la detuvo sosteniéndola de la cintura- ¡SUELTAME! ¡YO LO MATO! ¡YO LO MATO!

-¡Kristen!- grito Robert- ¡Tranquila!- grito, cosa que hizo que Kristen, por la sorpresa, parara abruptamente.

-Me gritaste- le dijo Kris haciendo un puchero.

-Sí, eso hice, Kris, escucha tienes que tranquilizarte pequeña- le dijo en tono conciliador- tenemos cosas más importantes que atender.

-Pero Robert...- lloriqueó Kris.- ¡Mi abuelita!- pataleó en un berrinche.

-Kris, hay cosas más importantes ahora.- le dijo.

Movió la cabeza en nuestra dirección.

-¡Gracias!- grite- Por eso te amo, Robert.

-¡Hey!- grito Edward y Kristen me miro feo.

-Tranquilos, no quise decirlo de manera tan literal- explique- si no, que al fin alguien nos toma en cuenta.

-¡Oh!- exclamaron.

-Bien, entonces, vamos a calmarnos y a hablar- dijo Carlisle.

Todos tomamos asiento en los sillones de la sala.

-Y… ¿Cómo es que están aquí?- pregunto Ashley, a la vez que veía a Alice con una mezcla de terror y admiración.

-Bueeno… Yo, mmm, tome una cosa redonda extraña…- empezó Alice.

-Transportador- la interrumpí.

-Eso, lo que sea, es una cosa redonda extraña y ya- dijo firmemente- entonces, la tome, apreté un botón rojo, pero no rojo sangre, no tampoco rojo vibrante, no, rojo… como… ¡rojo!- respondió sonriente.

Suspire, Alice no cambiaría nunca. Todos la miraban con cara de "Ok, me retirare lentamente, tal vez huela mi miedo" y no me equivocaba a los pocos segundos todos dieron dos pasos atrás.

-Lo que Alice, quiere decir, es que no sabemos con precisión lo que paso, simplemente, Alice tomo el transportador…- dije.

-Cosa redonda extraña- me corrigió Alice.

-Esa cosa, pues- dije para complacerla-Transportador- susurre para el resto.

-Cosa redonda extraña- volvió a corregir Alice.

¡Mierda! Olvide que me escuchaba no importa que tan bajo susurre.

-El punto- dije con los dientes apretados- es que, Alice tomo el trans… La cosa redonda extraña- cambie por la miraba que me mando Alice- apretó el botón y aparecimos aquí- termine.

-¡Noooo! Aparecimos en un callejón obscuro, Kristen nos encontró y como la buena persona que es nos acogió en su hermosa mansión- dijo Emmett haciéndole ojitos a Kristen.

-Es igual- dijo mi Edward restándole importancia.

Adoraba cuando hacia eso, me recordaba tanto a la ocasión en la que Reneesme y yo fuimos al bar y encontramos a un tipo que nos confundió y Reneesme dijo "es igual" con el mismo tono que su padre, y hablando de Reneesme… ¿Dónde estaba?

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Reneesme?- pregunte

-No lo sé- respondió Esme.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡PERDI A MI HIJA!- grito Edward- ¡SOY UN MAL PADRE! ¡RENEESME!- continúo gritando.

Se puso de pie y salió corriendo gritando el nombre de nuestra hija. En eso Reneesme y Jacob aparecieron en la sala.

-¿Qué le pasa a papa?- pregunto mi hija adormilada.

-Nada, cariño, ¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunte dulcemente a mi hija.

-Sí, ma, gracias- respondió sonriendo.

-Sí, yo también dormí bien Bella, gracias por preguntar- dijo Jacob sarcástico.

-Cállate, pulgoso- le conteste mirándolo feo.

Murmuro unas incoherencias y se sentó junto a Taylor, poco a poco se volvió hacia la persona a su lado, o séase Taylor, y cuando se volvió por completo hacia él soltó un grito agudo y se encogió en su lugar.

-¡Extraterrestre!- grito.

No otra vez…

Rosalie Pov.

-¡Extraterrestre!- grito el perro pulgoso-¡Atrápenlo!- volvió a gritar.

-Jacob- intento hablar Bella.

-¡Me quiere comer!- volvió a gritar el idiota.

-No, Jacob, él es Taylor- le dijo Alice.

Taylor se volvió hacia el perro, lo saludo y sonrió. Jacobo volvió a gritar.

-¡Cállate, pulgoso!- le grite yo- ¡Ya es mucho con los gritos del idiota de mi hermano, para que tú también vengas a gritar! ¡Él es Taylor!¡No es un extraterrestre! ¡No te va a comer!¡Es algo así como tu clon! ¡Ya te explique, ya cállate!- termine.

-¿Seguros?- pregunto inseguro.

-¡Sí!- le gritamos todos.

-Bien, los presentare- dijo Bella- Chicos, ellos son: Kristen, Robert, Kellan, Ashley,Nikki, Jackson, Peter, Elizabeth y Taylor- fue señalándolos.

-¡Hola! – saludo mi dulce y tierna sobrina que aparentaba tener dieciocho años- Yo soy Reneesme y él es Jacob.

-Hola- se adelantó a responder Taylor- es todo un gusto- termino besándole la mano.

Reneesme se sonrojo y Jacob gruño.

-Sí, mi novia- dijo celoso el perro sarnoso.

Yo solo quería largarme a reír de la situación y del perro, pero más del perro que de la situación. Taylor frunció el ceño y se alejó con aire pensativo.

-Bien, ya dimos las explicaciones, ahora, ¿ya podemos irnos?- pregunte irritada.

-¡SÍ!- gritaron la Pixie 1 y la Pixie 2, entiéndase como Alice y Ashley- quiero conocer mejor a mi H.G.H.P- termino Alice.

-¿H.G.H.P?- pregunto confundido Carlisle.

-¡Sí!- volvió a gritar ¿Por qué hoy todos gritaban?

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto esta vez Elizabeth.

-Significa, Hermana Gemela Humana Perdida- explico

-¡Oh!- exclamaron todos.

Me pregunto ¿que tendrá de interesante eso? Yo lo único que quería era ir a mi habitación con mi osito y ensañarle algunas cositas no aptas para mayores de treinta ni para mayores de cuarenta, ya que, lo más seguro es que, al resto le diera un ataque o algo así.

-Entonces, ¿podemos irnos…?- volví a preguntar.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-¡Genial!- exclame y jale a Emmett para besarlo.

En verdad me sorprendió que él no me regresara el beso y que se quedara estático, me separe de él, abrí mis ojos y me paralicé.

¡No me podía pasar esto a mí!

**(Rosalie estaba en medio de Emmett y deKellan)**

**Emmett Pov.**

Estábamos todos muy tranquilos en la sala, entonces mi Rosie Pooh pregunto si nos podíamos ir y cuando nos dijeron que si, ella tomo a Kellan y lo beso apasionadamente, yo prefería ir al cuarto y ver "Barney" ¡Hoy había nuevo episodio! ¡Esperen! ¡Rosalie! ¡Mi Rosalie! ¡Estaba besando a Kellanapasionadamente! ¡No podía ser! ¡Maldito! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Él era un saibor y planeaba robarme a mi familia para luego lavarles el cerebro y convertirlos en saibors como él y a mí me dejaría tirado en un barranco solo! ¡Sin Barney!

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! – escuche que grito Rosalie, rápidamente me volví para verla corriendo por toda la sala escupiendo y gritando groserías en varios idiomas.

-¡Maldito saibor!- grite- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Quieres quitarme a mi familia para luego lavarles el cerebro y a mí dejarme en un barranco sin Barney!

Todos me miraron con caras raras.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Kellan alias "El Saibor"

-¡Admítelo!- le grite.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Rosalie se confundió!- intento defenderse, patética excusa, pero yo tenía un as bajo la manga.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que Rosalie se confundió sí tú eres rubio y yo no?- pregunte desafiante.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pregúntale a ella!- exclamo.

-¡Te reto! ¡El que gane en un videojuego de Mario Bros tiene la razón!- le grite en respuesta.

-¡Hecho!- acepto.

Ingenuo, pensé yo era experto en ese juego. Así que ¡A jugar! ¡Por el honor de mi RosiePooh!

* * *

**Hola mis bellas lectoras! Como podrán ver trate de apurarme con este capítulo! Esta corto pero espero que lo disfruten mucho! Al menos yo me reí mucho escribiéndolo! Jajaja! Dejen un review! Por cierto, este es un mini Fic, no se sí ya lo había dicho, constata de, máximo, diez u once capítulos! Y a las que están leyendo El Regreso, les aviso que tardare un poco con ese capítulo, esta algo largo y descriptivo, necesito muchas cosas para terminarlo! Pero tratare de hacerlo rápido! Lo juro! :) **

**Bien, dejen un comentario por favor!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


End file.
